A projector described in Patent Literature 1 includes a rotatable phosphor wheel that excites light emitted from a light source and generates fluorescence. For example, laser light emitted from the laser light source enters a phosphor on a substrate of the wheel. In this manner, the phosphor generates color light. At least light having the generated color light enters a light modulation device, and image light is generated.
In the phosphor wheel described in Patent Literature 1, a heat sink is bonded to the substrate of the wheel in order to prevent the temperature of the phosphor from increasing due to laser light irradiation (e.g., see Specification paragraph [0033]).